21 Guns
by AemiliaeHistoriam
Summary: Basch Zwingli would rather be anywhere - Russia, Africa, maybe even Hitler's death camps - than stuck in between his parents who are on the verge of getting divorced. With his sister taking the situation badly, will Basch discover what's more worth fighting for? AU. ON HIATUS TILL I DON'T KNOW WHEN DX
1. Prologue

** Hey, nice to see you guys again. :3** ** You do not need to read any fanfics before this one. ** ** This is for the children who have suffered from parents divorcing.** ** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN THE SONG 21 GUNS.** ** Thank you and please enjoy :3**

September 2013

It's actually been awhile since our parents actually declare the "breakup", _as High school girls in this era and age_ _call it._ The reason they're still living together is unknown, even to me, their oldest child and only son, as well as a soldier training in the military, Basch Alexis Zwingli.

Currently, I live with my parents and younger sister in a cozy "cottage" far away from the downtown area, but close enough to get to college seminars on time without waking up _too_ early. The only reason I moved back into this damn house was to try to change their minds after I learned of the divorce plans. Unfortunately, I don't care much for my parents, so staying with them is hell. Home doesn't mean much to me. I'd _much _rather be in the Middle East or some insanely dangerous position than home.

Before this _damn_ mess, everything was fine. I would go to my college lectures, do my homework, then go to training... Maybe not_ exactly_ in that order. If I had time, I'd call my sister Lili and ask her about school, or maybe I'd play chess with my friends. Then there's the typical young adult inside me that just wants to listen to music...I listen to music a lot, actually. Unfortunately, my parents forbid me to play certain music since it's "_a bad influence_". I would never say this to them but _**they're **_the ones who are the bad influence. Needless cursing in songs isn't as bad as abandoning your children.

Since I'm living at my parents' house now, I usually spent my time listening to their _**stupid **_arguments and nonsense about crappy state laws. When I was younger I wanted to go into law. Not any more.

_God,_ if I hear one more sentence about the marriage laws, I _**swear**_ I will shoot someone with Papa's hunting gun.

_No lie._

** Hey guys! It's another multi-chapter AU fic, a sister fic to That's What the World is Made of. As I said earlier, you don't need to read anything before this one, it's just if you want to get more of a feel for the universe. **

** The story is loosely based off of the song "21 Guns" by Green Day. If you do not know this song, please look it up RIGHT NOW XD **

** By the way, Basch's middle name is not canon, I just like coming up with middle names. XD**

** Please enjoy,**

** ~Emil**


	2. Life: Stress, Homework, and

**Hiya! Chapter one here! I hope this will be better than the sucky prologue DX **

** As my friend Neko-san says, this is OOC. **

**Sorry.** ** Enter: LILI! :3**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS AWESOMENESS CALLED HETALIA.**

_"Big brother?" _

I looked up from the textbook I had been agonizing over for what seemed like hours to see two large aquamarine eyes staring at me. The same color as mine, the same as our parents, only varying in shades. It was too bad _they_ didn't live up to their similarities. "Yes Lili?"

"Can you help me with this?" Lili asked, handing me her composition notebook. She looked a bit desperate, as if school was stressing her out more than it should have. She usually never needed help with this type of thing...so...Why now? "We're supposed to write a report about funny family stories...The problem is I don't know any. _Do you_?"

I dumped my boring college textbook on the floor with a huge thump and snatched the notebook from her outstretched hands. Nothing on the page - zilcho. Blank. Nothing.

I pushed my reading glasses further onto the bridge of my nose. "Let me think..."

Lili's smile blossomed like a lotus on a lily pad. "Take your time!"

###

After what seemed like hours of long and hard thinking - with snippets of fairy tales and reality swirling through my head - I still couldn't come up with anything good. To tell you the truth, our parents weren't very open with this kind of thing. We didn't even know what their first job was, or the first time the two of them went on a date. And, now that they were about to separate, they obviously wouldn't tell us any of _that_ kind of crap (not that I wanted to know in the first place), or give us a reason why they're even separating.

_Typical of parents._

_They are never trustworthy._

"Well..." I said, giving up on _those people_ and trying to think of amusing stories for_ my_ almost-uneventful childhood. "There's the time I fell out of the second story window of the elementary school when I was ten."

Lili's eyes immediately lit up, one of the upsides of living with my family. "What happened?! Did you break anything? You _were _okay, right?!"

So I ended up telling her the story of when I fell out of a window on my tenth birthday. Though I'd never admit it, it was enjoyable to watch her reactions as I spun the highly embarrassing tales of my _very few_ childhood blunders. In any other situation, I would've forced her not to tell anyone, especially not her class - but this was in place of the stories our parents should've told us about _their_ childhood. If I can be a better example to her, I don't mind being ridiculed by a bunch of 8th graders.

"You really did that?!" She giggled when I finished. "I'm sorry, but I _can't _imagine that."

I smiled. "To tell you the truth I can't either."

"Any more stories?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I don't." I deadpanned, trying not to sound too mean about it. "But you can add any random exciting crap you want for fun - I couldn't care less. At least have fun."

I hated to make her disappointed but I couldn't lie..._not to her_, but she didn't seem to mind. "Oh, that's okay!" She grinned. "Thank you Basch!"

Then she ran off.

I sighed and pushed my flaxen hair away from my face for what seemed like the nth time that day. _Why the hell did my life have to be so difficult? _

No, I didn't mind Lili's questions about homework and such but how about our parents?! Aren't parents supposed to help their children with homework? Parents _should _open up to their children! If they don't, their children won't know the truth in life, or else they'll learn it for their friends who know barely enough to know. Like the time a few months ago when I had to awkwardly explain_** puberty**_ to Lili. And let me tell you, that was one of the must _humiliating_ moments of my life. The parents should _be there_ to tell their children ahead of time...

...Actually, now that I think about it, maybe I don't want our parents poisoning Lili's mind with their damned _nonsense._ Maybe I should tell her everything myself, even though it's as embarrassing as hell.

"Basch, dear!" My mother's voice called from the kitchen, startling me from my thoughts. "Time for supper!"

_Don't give me that sweet act woman! I could make my own meals too. I wasn't a child anymore. _

"Yes maman." I growled.

What kind if gross food did she make this time?! Even_ military _food was better than some of the _shit _she made. But I went to the dinner table anyways...Since I had no choice.

_I had to protect Lili from our parents - and I would endure this disgusting meal to succeed._

**Meh, not the greatest thing I've ever written...I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**This is my first "anti-parent" fanfic. If you've noticed, my characters have always spoken fondly about their parents, so this is new for me too. Hang in there!**

** Like ****Passed Away,**** you will also suffer from slow updates. I apologize about that. Speaking of ****Passed Away****, don't worry XD I'm working on chapter three.**

** Next on this fanfiction: Basch will be a typical German and drink beer XD **

** Thanks! ~Emil**


End file.
